Hidden Secrets
by KayKay1232
Summary: Max Ride was and ordinary girl. Loved by everyone and always respected others. As the years go on she always had people to go to for her troubles. Family and friends, always listening to her problems. She never thought her own family would keep such a horrible secret from her as long as she lived. But boy was she wrong. Big time. T for kissing scenes. Nothing else.
1. Chapter 1: Perfect Life Right?

**Legend Of The Wolves**

**Max Ride was and ordinary girl. Loved by everyone and always respected others. As the years go on she always had people to go to for her troubles. Family and friends, always listening to her story. She never thought her own family would keep such a horrable secret from her as long as she lived. But boy was she wrong. Big time.**

Chapter 1:

**Max POV:**

"Hey daddy, can I go on a date with Dylan tonight?"

"absolutely not!"

"What why?"

"We've already been through this Max, you are not allowed to date anyone until you get older."

"Whens older?"

"When I say so."

"But-"

"But you're going to say that it's not fair since Ari is allowed to date, right? Well he's older and besides he never goes out with anyone even when we give him that privilege."

"Fine! I hate you!"

I stomped up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I cant believe I can't go on a date with Dylan, the cutest guy in school who like me, Max, and I have to back it down because of my stupid dad! God sometimes I really hate him! I need to have a a reality life but can't if everyone in my family says, "_No dating until you're older!" _or "_Y__ou're too young!" _I think as a sixteen year old I should be allowed to date but no I'm too young.

I look at myself in the mirror seeing a beautiful girl staring back at me. With her waist length dirty blonde hair and her big caramel eyes. Average weight but kind of on the short side. Besides the height no flaws. No wonder why they are so protective they just don't want some guy using me just because I look good.

_Knock! Knock!_

My older brother, Ari, who is eighteen, comes into my room. He's very protective of me like everyone else in the family is. I mean I still don't get it I'm sixteen years old for Gods sakes! But I get where there going with it, they don't want to deal with the drama and the fighting so all I can do is deal with it and respect their decisions.

"Listen, Max, I know you're upset but we all think that dating just isn't the right thing right now."

"Yeah I know maybe you guys are right. I should go say sorry to daddy. I really have to stop fighting with you guys like this."

I start to walk down stairs , Ari following, when I hear dad arguing with someone on the phone.

"Hey what's daddy doing on the phone arguing?"

"Probably his partner couldn't find any evidence on their latest crime."

My dad, Jeb Ride, is a police officer and is really busy most of the time. He always has a gun on him, even when we are just going shopping for groceries.

Ari and I keep walking down the stairs and then that's when all the arguing stops and the phone call ends. I can tell that something weird is going on by the way dad is giving Ari a look. I sometime think they could be brothers since they look exactly alike with the same blonde hair, blue eyes and a little bit of a mixture between tan and pale. They seem to speak to each other through their minds. Weird how I came up with that, right?

" Hey daddy, I just wanted to say sorry because I know you're protective and I am probably not ready to date yet. I also wanted to say I don't hate you, I love you daddy."

"It's ok sweetie, come here."

We both give each other a deep embrace. My dad and I have always been close and always counted on each other. Our family has always been close, no matter what situation it is we always stick together.

'I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." He gives me a quick little kiss on the forehead.

_Slam!_

"I'm home!" My mom yells. She is a vet at a super popular clinic downtown she's the best of the best and everyone in town knows it too. She helps animals like she's been doing it since she was born. My mom and I sort of look alike. She is really tan, due to her being Hispanic, with brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair. I get my shortness from her but I like it because to some people say it makes me look cute.

"Hey mom! Oh1 Did you get me my new outfit I wanted?"

"Yepp! Come and look and see if you want to wear it tomorrow on your last day of school! I also bought some Chinese for dinner tonight!"

"Kk!"

My mom handed me a light black and whit floral skirt with and nice white tank top to match. You see I have a different style everyday. I will go girly or I with go total badass. I'm also known for my great fashion sense, do to my type of moods, I don't even try to be good a fashion it just happens. I usually dress how I feel or how a friend feels.

"I love it mom! Thanks!

"You're welcome sweetie!"

We give each other hugs and kisses. I go up to my room and put my new outfit away and run back down stairs just in time for some Chinese food, my favorite in the whole world!

* * *

When I'm nestled in my bed all I can think about is how much I love my life. I have everything I could ever wanted. Great family and friends. Also very friendly, unless you get on my bad side and just being able to be me without anyone wanting to judge, well no that I know of. Nothing could ruin this life with the perfect girl with a perfect family and friends.

Right?

* * *

**So do you guys like. Please review and give any feedback! This is my first fanfic story ever and I just got my account tonight! Review and thanks for reading! Hoping to update probably tomorrow if I can. Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2: What?

**Will be Max POV whole story if not then i will put different POV I will put the name under the chapter title. Also please review. I will not keep this story up because it's kinda letting me down. Thanks!**

**Chapter** 2:

_I slowly walk up the long drive way. Ignoring my consciense, like the stubborn person I am i open the door, to only be knocked out of the way by a humongous black wolf with sharp poinry teeth. It comes closer to me and just stares me down with those black obsidien eyes that could almost make me melt._

I all of a sudden wake up think, _What the hell was that? I've never had a dream like that befire. Why all of a sudden now._ I shake my head thinking of different things to keep me distracted from my weird dream. I look at my clock which read 5:30. _ Oh well i should probably just get ready for school anyway. _I slowly drag myself out of bed and put on my new outfit from my oversized closet that is full of differnet kinds of outdits. I walk down the stairs to see my parents and Ari eating breakfast.

"Hey sweetie. How did you sleep last night?" My mom asks me once i sit at the table starting to dig into my crepes topped with different sorts of berries.

"Just great besides me having a crazy dream about a werewolf just staring me down. Besides that eveything was fine." I say with agitation in my vkice from not really wanting to talk about it.

"A what? A werewolf you say, well it's just a dream right Jeb?" My mom responds giving my dad a pointed look thats basically says _don't you dare tell her._

"That's right. Dreams are things that are fictional, not tr-"

"Ok thats enough! You guys have to stop with this whol act! We are going to have to tell her sometime and since it may happen soon just tell her already!" My brother bursts out making everyone stare at him in surprise. You see Ari really isn't one to yell at all unless something is really serious so this must be and he's gotta be talking about me.

"Wait was is Ari talking about. What do you guys have to tell me?" I say trying to keepy voice leveled hoping they don't hear the agrivation in my tone.

"We'll talk about it when you get hime ok?" My dad asks in the most polite way, given the fact rhat he is angry with what i would assuming was Aris' big burst.

_Not ok _I think. "Ok daddy." i sigh.

"Bye mom bye dad." I say as Ari and I make our way to the door. I quickly grab my school bag and put on my black and white Bobs'.

As Ari drives me to school i keep glancing at him but he just keeps looking at the road. When we get tko school I say bye to him and shut the door but not before hearing a faint _bye _from him. I walk to the front doors of CALI. L.A. HIGHSCHOOL and start my of school.

**Sorry maybe short. Please review and maybe I will write some more.**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Guys I don't know if I'm still going to write this story. I will give it another day because I have written two chapters for it but only one more day. I also have other ideas for Maximum Ride that I hope you guys like. K? K. Bye **


End file.
